Kagura Inou
Kagura Inou (伊能 神楽 Inō Kagura) is the protagonist of Snow Radish Vacation!! and one of the heroines of Summer Radish Vacation!!. Information General Kagura is a fourth grader student at Motehashou and is in the same class as Hatsuka. Although she was already friends with Hatsuka at the third grade they became closer when she moved to the Snow Radish which is nearby Hatsuka's house. She lives with her mother Moegi and younger brother Ayumu at the Snow Radish where she also helps her mother in the shop with Arisu who sometimes work part-time there as a waitress. Before Snow Radish Vacation!! Kagura was the eldest daughter of Tomaru Sawagoe and Moegi Inou. Moegi raised both she and her younger brother Ayumu alone and kept secret about who was their father to everyone, thus Kagura and Ayumu grew without knowing that Tomaru is their father. When she was a third grader student at Motehashou she and Hatsuka were enrolled in the class 3 of a cram school where Tomaru worked part-time as a teacher although he at the time hadn't realized she was his daughter, the two of them and the rest of their female classmates eventually came to admire him. During this time the girls in the class would go visit him to play with him (actually he would engage sexual relationship with them but as he forbidden them to speak about it to anyone Kagura was unaware about this), in the end the only one who didn't visit even once was Kagura as there were few chances for her because she lived far away. Snow Radish Vacation!! On the last day of spring vacation of her third grade, one day before the start of the new school term when she would become a fourth grade, it was was arranged all girls of her class in cram school would go play in Tomaru's apartment, however on the way due to accumulated snow on the road she fell off the bike and the bike broke resulting in she being late and thus everyone was gone by the time she reached there. After that she started walking back home depressed because her grandfather who was the owner of the Snow Radish where her mother works helping him was going to retire and so her mother would inherit the Snow Radish and they would have to move to it and as it was quite far away from the cram school she wouldn't be able to attend the cram school anymore and thus she had lost her last chance to meet with Tomaru. On the way back home due to being difficult to walk on the snow covered road she tries to hitch on passing cars, although without success at first eventually a car stops by. For her to surprise the person driving the car is Tomaru, after flusteredly asking him for a lift he let her in the car. In the car Kagura tells him how she wanted to have visited and played with him at least once. Tomaru then offered to do the "play" he did to all other girls when they visited him and then he kissed and had sex with her. After that Tomaru just continued to drive in silence, nervous she started to talk with him and during the conversation although the intercourse had been unpleasant for her she asked if he would promise make her his bride if she could sexually satisfy him, to which he agreed making her very happy. After that Tomaru left Kagura near her house and they parted ways. However the next day much to her shock Kagura gets a call from Hatsuka saying Tomaru has vanished and had quit the cram school, she also says she heard he outwardly moved for the convenience of his college but actually he was going after the girl he likes leaving Kagura much depressed. Four months later Kagura discovered she was pregnant by Tomaru, although people had said she shouldn't have the baby because she was too young she decided to have the baby and her mother didn't ask anything nor did she opposed it as she herself became mother at a pretty young age. Nine months after Tomaru vanished, during the winter holidays Asagi comes to stay in the Snow Radish and enjoy the hot spring with two of her friends and to the surprise of both of them it turned out that Tomaru was one of Asagi's friends. In the room Asagi and Tomoe would stay which Kagura had guided him to for him to put down Asagi's luggage she brings up the promise he had done to her however Tomaru try dissuade her telling his actual reason to move away was to avoid being discovered for having sexual relations with his students and that he only had sex with her on the way because he thought he would never meet her again, during the conversation he also tell her his plan to get intimate with Tomoe during this trip to eventually marry her. Despite this Kagura doesn't give up, in the end Tomaru proposes a "game" in which if during the three days and two nights of the trip she can do sex satisfactorily with him he will keep his promise and it will be Kagura's win but if she can't do it or before that he have sex with Tomoe and the others girls it will be his win. After that Kagura returns to the restaurant and discovers that Tomoe has gone carry her luggage to her room and Tomaru should be helping her leaving the two alone, nervous about what could happen with the two of them alone Kagura goes searching for them but when she reaches the room they are already gone. Depending on the choices she may or may not find them on the hot spring, if she isn't able to find them Tomaru will be able to charm Tomoe a bit and if she is able to find them she will interrupt their conversation. Either way Kagura and Tomaru end up returning to the restaurant and there Tomaru meets with Moegi, much to her surprise Kagura discovers they already knew each other and apparently had some sort sort of relationship in the past. They try to get Kagura to go away so they can talk alone but to Kagura relief at this moment Arisu arrives at the Snow Radish interrupting the two. However Tomaru finds Arisu to be cute and seems interested in her which makes Kagura uneasy. Kagura then goes to her room and after sorting out the situation she goes take action. After Snow Radish Vacation!! Soon after Snow Radish Vacation!! Tomaru and Kagura are engaged and she give to birth a daughter named Hajime Inou. Next year Tomaru began to use her, Moegi and Arisu to "attract" (i.e.prostitute) more customers to Snow Radish. During this time, Kagura began to have sex with the principal of Motehara Shou as part of her "service" to Tomaru and eventually gave birth to their first son, Wataru. Eventually, the principal died and passed his fortune to her which Tomaru told Kagura to give it to him before he disappeared from her life. Kagura's life soon turned sour when all of the debts that Tomaru had caused was sent to Snow Radish and then she was abducted by a Yakuza for payment, and became pregnant with another child. Fortunately, the Yakuza was killed by a pursuer, and it allowed Kagura to escape and return home. Still, her misfortunes were only beginning as she was soon abducted and confined again by one of her teacher at Moteharachuu, and became pregnant with another child, only this time she was saved by Hatsuka's wits and intellect. Some times after graduating from Moteharakou, Kagura was raped by her brother Ayumu, who had became Asagi's sex slave. Year later, Tomaru returned to Snow Radish and suggested a way to cure Ayumu's condition which resulted in another child. Their first daughter, Hajime, took a liking to Tomaru, causing Kagura believe that Tomaru had finally came back to fulfill his promise of marrying her. This belief was soon shattered when she discovers that Hajime was impregnated by Tomaru which eventually resulted in her death after giving birth to her daughter due to her body wasn't developed enough. This resulted in a big quarrel that ended their relationship and Tomaru left again. Afterward, Ayumu fored her into a relationship with him, even has her innocent son Wataru help him too, which resulted in another daughter. Year later, Asagi once again "trains" Ayumu as her sex slave, and her husband Juuzou decided to force an affair with Kagura as revenge, which resulted in another child. Wataru and some of her daughters soon left home, leaving only Mai and Rina with her. Eventually, Asagi acknowledged the affair and moved away with her family, throwing Ayumu away in the process. Decided to cure his broken heart, Kagura accepts a relationship with him, which resulted in two more children, and eventually managed to cure Ayumu, allowing him to live a normal life. During this time, her sister Youko attempted to seduce Ayumu, but was stopped with the combined force of her and her mother. With her misfortunes finally over, Kagura decided to expand the Radish Business, renovated a beach house at Haramihama into a family restaurant named "Summer Radish" with the help of Asagi. This would eventually led to her meeting in a fateful summer with her best friend's son, Shun. Summer Radish Vacation!! She has a very small role in the prologue compared to Mai and Youko, depending on the choices she may meet with Shun in Summer Radish or in front of the dormitory. Shiny Days She died a few years before Shiny Days, it's mentioned many people attended her funeral. In a route her grave can be visited by Setsuna and Makoto, and is the same graveyard where the Katsura family tomb is (and Kotonoha is buried in in Forever). Gallery KaguraInou.jpg kagurahitchride.jpg|Kagura hitches a ride with Tomaru during the snowstorm spyingmoegi.jpg|Spying on her mother with Tomaru witnessasagi.jpg ropedtomoe.jpg|Roped into the closet catchatchan.jpg hatsukabetrayal.JPG kagurabride.jpg|Hatsuka dresses Kagura as the bride snowradishend.jpg summerradishkaguraending.jpg|Marrying Shun to fulfill her dream of become a bride (Kagura's Ending) Kagura and Hajime.jpg|with her first daughter Hajime Trivia *Kagura is the oldest known offspring and daughter of Tomaru. *Kagura is the first female protagonist of the 0verflow games, followed by Rideru and Setsuna. *Her name Kagura means "Shinto Music" or alternatively "entertainment / joy of the gods". While her surname Inou 'means "that one skill". Her daughter Mai ('Japanese: Dance) and Rina (Hebrew: Song and Joy) along with her sibling Ayumu (Japanese: step) and Youko (Japanese: Dancer) also has similar naming theme. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inous Category:Mothers Category:Snow Radish characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Older sisters Category:Deceased characters Category:Tomaru's offspring